Brewfest Prize Ticket
.}} } |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Misc_Note_03 |quality=Uncommon |bind=BoP |itemid=33455 |ilvl=1 |name=Brewfest Prize Ticket}} This item was available as part of the Brewfest 2007 event. They are no longer available. They can be turned into by and . Source This item is a quest reward from the following quests: * * * * * * Notes Here is a list of ways to get tickets. ;Quest - 15 Tickets :After you have completed the quest , you may pick up this quest. You must travel to either to Kharanos/towards Razor Hill on a ram mount and run near Flynn Firebrew for Alliance or Bok Dropcertain for Horde. The NPC will have an arrow over his head if you have the quest, so that it is easier to see. He will throw you a keg and you must return it to the quest giver. Do this circuit 3 times in 4 minutes to complete the quest. ;Quest - 40 Tickets :Travel to the beer gardens outside your faction's other 3 capital cities and kill 3 Pink Elekks per location with the provided item. You must be drunk in order to see the elekks. This quest is unattainable for some level 70 players on a case-by-case basis due to a bug. ;Event - More keg runs :After you complete , you may request one more 4-minute ram ride from the quest-giver for the day. For every circuit you complete, you gain another 3 tickets. The timer on this is separate from your daily quests, and will reset 12 hours after you requested another mount. ;Daily quests - 40 Tickets (There are two quests available per faction, but you may only complete one per day.) :* :* :* :* :Also done after Two stands at your faction's Brewfest will seek barkers do advertise for them. You must run to four different locations in your factions respective Brewfest-hosting city on a ram mount. (Orgrimmar for Horde, Ironforge for Alliance) The ram mount is needed to complete the objectives, but you may use your regular mount to return to the quest giver after you have barked at all 4 locations, if you see fit. This have been changed to 40 tickets because the Dark Iron invasion was disabled. However, it is still bugged for numerous characters. : Alliance locations: In front of the Bank, Military Ward, Hall of Explorers, and Mystic Ward. : Horde locations: Valley of Strength (Auction House), Valley of Honor (towards battlemasters), Valley of Wisdom (Thrall's stronghold area), and Valley of Spirits (Troll/Mage area, portal area). ;Event - Dark Iron Dwarves. (This event is temporarily disabled) :Every hour at half past, a legion of Dark Iron Dwarves will pop out of tunneling machines in the ground. You must toss at the dwarves in order to gain Brewfest Keg Protector buffs. You gain the samplers by doing a /wave emote at one of the NPCs advertising their respective brews. After you have a mug, use it to drink and toss the mug to a dwarf in front of you. The Keg Protector buff stacks to 25. This is not an absolute limit on your ticket-farming, as you can turn in your current buffs and return to the battle. There will likely be many other players raring for an extra handful of tickets, so try to time your toss to coincide with their spawning. Each driller seems to spawn two invaders. :A note on gaining Complimentary mugs. You will automatically get another mug after throwing away your original mug as long as you are in range of a barker. External links